


A Cinderella Story

by CharmStone127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmStone127/pseuds/CharmStone127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two students, believed to be completely different, are each given a diary. These diaries are magically linked, but they do not know who they are talking to. Could romance bloom, and what will happen when they discover the identity of the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Some of you may have seen this story before, it was first posted on another site in 2011 but due to various reasons was on an extremely long hiatus from about 2012 til... well, just the other month! 
> 
> For those of you who haven't discovered it before, here is the original authors note I wrote back in 2011 :')  
> I love the Dramione pairing, and have been wanting to write a fanfic of them for quite a while but couldn't think of anything outside of the usual head boy/girl or Hermione and Ron split up or one dared to get with the other and end up falling in love scenarios. Eventually, this came to me as I was watching "A Cinderella Story". Of course, they don't have mobiles or computers so they had to have something else with which they could communicate and that is how the linked diaries came to be.
> 
> In regards to the aforementioned hiatus, no need to worry because all chapters have now been written and are just awaiting posting. Aiming to post a chapter per week, but starting from the beginning here because, well, why not! Hope you enjoy!

Fifteen-year-old Hermione Granger sighed as her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, ran into Quality Quidditch Supplies. The three friends had come to Diagon Alley to get the last of their books and equipment for their sixth year at Hogwarts, and now that they had bought everything, Harry and Ron were heading into one of their favourite shops where they would no doubt spend an hour at the least.

Hermione, having no real interest in Quidditch, turned and re-entered Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. When she had come in earlier with the boys, they had simply purchased their textbooks and left, but Hermione loved the store and was pleased that she had some time to browse on her own.

A while later, she took a small selection of books up to the counter. The old woman took the money from Hermione and packed them into a bag, noticing how the young girl's gaze drifted across the street towards the Quidditch shop. A small smile came to her face as she reached under the counter and pulled out a leather-bound diary.  
"Sometimes, it helps to talk about things." She said, her voice filled with wisdom. "But sometimes, when there seems to be no one to talk to, it helps to write one's feelings down on paper."

Hermione glanced back at the woman, then down at the diary. She briefly wondered how the old woman had known that she often found it hard to talk to her friends when it came to her own life, but she didn't think too much of it. She had long ago come to realise that some people in the Magical Community had great insight into the minds of others.

She was just starting to count out some more money, when the old woman spoke again.  
"No, dear. This is a gift. I only ask that you promise you will use it. I think it may help you more than you realise."  
"Thank you." Hermione smiled, not noticing the knowing twinkle in the old woman's eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only just posted the prologue but seriously, it's so short I couldn't not give you the first chapter too, could I?! Hope you enjoyed the prologue, and hope you like this first proper chapter! (NB this is not my best work, I wrote this 4 years ago!)
> 
> Also just to note, Hermione's the italics and Draco is the bold when it comes to the diary :)

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow I return to Hogwarts for the start of a new year._

She paused, not entirely sure how to continue. She had never been the sort of girl to keep a diary, but she had promised the old woman she would use it, and Hermione Granger did not break her promises, if she could help it.

"Hermione, mum's just serving dinner." Ginny Weasley poked her head around the door. "You'd better come quickly; you know what the boys are like!"

The two girls laughed, and Hermione closed the diary and placed it under her pillow before walking down the stairs with her younger friend.

Dinner was enjoyable, and Hermione insisted upon helping Molly clean the dishes afterwards, despite Molly's protests that Hermione was a guest in the Burrow. Once everything was cleaned away, Hermione returned to the room she shared with Ginny. The two girls continued to talk and laugh as they had done at dinner, and only when the younger girl went for a shower did Hermione pick up the diary once again. She bit her lower lip as she opened the cover, trying to think what she should say. Only once she picked up her quill and glanced down at the page did she see that more had been written in.

**What the hell?**

She frowned, not recognising the writing as that of any of her friends. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself writing once more.

_I could say the same thing. This is my diary, why are you writing in it?_

She shook her head slightly, sure she was going crazy. Did she really think someone else was able to see what she wrote, and reply to her? Her eyes widened in surprise, however, when the same writing as before appeared on her page.

**I believe this is my diary. The woman in Flourish and Blotts gave it to me.**

_No, she gave it to me… What the hell is going on?_

Hermione cast a quick glance at the door to make sure Ginny was not coming back quite yet, knowing how her friend felt about books that seemed to talk for themselves. And yet, she knew instinctively that this was not like the incident where Ginny had been controlled by a diary previously owned by You-Know-Who. How she knew, she didn't know. But she knew.

**I believe I asked that.**

_Oh very funny!_

Despite the sarcastic words she wrote, Hermione found herself grinning slightly at the other person's wit.

_Have you any idea what could be going on?_

There was no reply for quite a while, and Hermione had almost given up when, at last, new words appeared on the paper in front of her.

**Sort of.**

_Go on._

**Well, I am definitely writing in my diary…**

_And I am definitely writing in mine._

**Don't cut me off.**

_Sorry._

**Seeing as we are both writing in separate diaries, there must be some sort of magical link between the two.**

Of course! She had read about such connections in A History of Magic. Now that she thought about it, she wondered why she hadn't come to the same conclusion herself.

_That makes sense. So, what are we going to do about it?_

**Well, one of us could stop using their diary…**

_Not me, I promised the woman I would use mine._

**As did I. And you cut me off again.**

_Sorry._

**As I was saying, one of us could stop using their diary, one of us could write with the back cover acting as the front cover, or…**

The person did not finish the word, and Hermione found herself leaning closer to the page as though she would somehow see the words written faintly. Of course, she didn't, and eventually she wrote a prompt.

_Or… what?_

**Or we could continue using it together. The old woman did tell me that sometimes it's good to talk.**

_I guess we could do that…_

She broke off, not sure how she would use the diary honestly when she had no idea who she was writing to. But then, maybe if she knew who they were she would be less inclined to reveal how she really felt.

_I'm just not sure about this. I don't know anything about you!_

Nothing for a few moments, and then…

**You said you go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, right?**

_Yes._

**So am I. So we go to the same school. Are you a boy, or a girl?**

_Girl… you?_

**No, you're not me.**

_Haha, very funny!_

Once more, she laughed despite the sarcastic undertone to her words.

**I know, right? Anyway, I'm a boy.  
What house are you in?**

_Gryffindor. How about you?_

**Slytherin.**

Her quill paused on its way back down to the paper. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were sworn enemies. Could she really talk to one of them as a friend?

**Hey, Gryffindor Girl.**

_Yes?_

**Don't let our houses determine whether we can get along or not.**

She laughed softly.

_So can you read minds, as well as my diary?_

**Haha, I just guessed that was what was taking you so long to reply. But seriously, we can choose our own friends, right?**

Hermione smiled.

_Of course we can._

**Good.**

When the other person did not reply for several minutes, Hermione realised that he was waiting for her to say something. Hesitating only briefly, she wrote:

_So, to share names or not to share names…_

**That is the question.**

_You know "Hamlet"?_

**I quite like Muggle fiction.**

_Me too._

She wondered whether or not she should say she was muggle-born. On the one hand, her blood status was not something she was ashamed of, but at the same time she knew what Slytherin's were like with blood prejudice. Then again, this boy liked Muggle fiction, so maybe he was an exception? She was still wondering whether or not to tell him, when he wrote again.

**If I'm honest, I think it may be harder to talk properly to one another if we know who the other is.**

Hermione smiled as she read his words, all too similar to her own thoughts from earlier.

_I was thinking the same thing._

**So, I'll just call you Gryffindor Girl.**

_Alright, Slytherin Boy._

**Don't mind if I do!**

This time she laughed openly at the wit and humour of the other person. He was sharp-minded, that was for sure!

_Well, I do mind._

Damn, she would have to work on how to reply to that sort of humour.

**Well, you invited me.**

_No, you just misinterpreted my words._

**A mere technicality.**

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head, but she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Then she looked up as Ginny entered the room again.

_I have to go. Talk soon?_

**You can count on it. Goodnight, Gryffindor Girl.**

_Goodnight, Slytherin Boy._

She smiled again as she closed the diary and leaned over the bed to put it in her bag, ready to take it with her tomorrow.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked, curiously, as she got into her own bed.

"Oh, just happy to be going back to Hogwarts." Hermione shrugged. Her friend laughed.

"You really love school, don't you?"

"You know it!" The two laughed again, before saying goodnight to each other and turning off the lights.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response so far :)

Platform 9 ¾ was the usual buzz of activity the next day when Hermione arrived with Harry and the Weasleys. All over the platform, students were greeting each other after having spent a long summer apart, loading their trunks onto the train, bidding farewell to their parents and then boarding the train with their friends in the hope of finding an empty compartment.

Ginny was the first to leave the group as she spotted her boyfriend, Dean Thomas. As the younger girl walked away, Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic smile, knowing how strong his feelings for Ginny were even if he would never admit them. She turned back to Molly and Arthur, thanking them both for letting her stay with them for the last few weeks of the holidays. Stepping back, she waited for Harry and Ron to say their goodbyes before boarding the train with them and finding an empty compartment.

Shortly after the train moved off, a crowd of students had gathered outside of their compartment, all of them just staring at the three sixth-years until, at last, one of them slid it open. Immediately, everyone started asking questions. None of these questions could be heard properly, but it wasn't hard to realise that they were all asking about what had happened at the Ministry of Magic shortly before the last school year had ended. Harry turned away from them, not wanting to remember the night he had lost his Godfather, the only family he had really had left.

Casting a glance at her friend, Hermione shook her head and stood up, raising her voice to be heard above the other students.  
"All of you back to your compartments now. I'm sure you have all read enough about what happened over the summer to be able to work it out yourselves."  
The students stopped talking, glancing around at each other before all eyes were looking at Hermione. Still, no one moved away.  
"House points will be deducted from anyone who does not go back to their own compartment." She added, fixing them with a cold stare that was so very much like that of the Deputy Headmistress and Gryffindor Head of House. It was that stare, perhaps, more than the threat of points deductions that made the students start to move away slowly. Any that paused and looked back were met with another icy stare, and that was enough to get them to continue on their way. Finally, the three were left alone again and Hermione slid the compartment door shut before sitting down again.

"Blimey Hermione, you're pretty scary when you want to be!" Ron said, looking at Hermione with a look of fearful awe. She just shrugged in response.  
"Come on, Ron. We need to go to the prefect carriage." She cast a concerned glance at Harry, who was still staring out of the window, before standing again. "We'll be back as soon as we can, Harry." The friend in question turned to face her at last, forcing a reassuring smile. He looked as if he was about to say something, when all three looked round as the compartment door slid open. Hermione grinned as Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom entered the compartment and sat down. Not only was it good to see them again, but it also meant that she and Ron would not be leaving Harry alone.

After a brief conversation with Luna and Neville, Hermione and Ron left their compartment and walked down the train to the prefect carriage. In the compartment for the sixth-year prefects, Draco Malfoy was lazing across the seats, reading. He merely glanced up when they entered and turned back to his book without acknowledging them. The three sat in silence for a while, and just when Hermione thought she would go insane if someone didn't talk soon, the door slid open again and the rest of the sixth-year prefects filed in; Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Anthony Goldstein and Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. Hermione rolled her eyes as Pansy immediately made her way over to Malfoy, calling him 'Drakie' as she did so.

Hermione and Ron were talking with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects when the door slid open again and Professor McGonagall walked in. She greeted them all briefly before reminding them of the responsibilities they had as prefects, the examples they set to their Houses and warning them not to abuse their positions. She also told them that the staff would be keeping a particularly close eye on them this year to decide who should become Head Boy and Girl next year. Finally, she handed out their patrol schedules.  
"As you can see, this year you have been partnered you with someone from a different house for patrols. Professor Dumbledore and I both feel that it will provide a positive example to the rest of the school if they see students from different Houses working together."  
Hermione nodded in silent agreement before glancing down at the paper to see who she was partnered with. Her eyes widened as she saw Draco Malfoy's name written next to hers. She was all for working with someone from a different House, but Malfoy? Hadn't it been clear to Professor McGonagall that she and Malfoy did not get on? He had only insulted her whenever he saw her for five years, and now they had to work together? And provide a positive image to the rest of the school about inter-House unity? No way was that going to happen where she and Malfoy were concerned! Still, as annoyed as she was, she knew better than to question her strict Head of House and so she settled for glaring at the paper as if hoping that the names would change round and she would be partnered with someone else. Of course, there was no such luck.  
"We have approximately two hours until we reach Hogwarts, and I ask each pair of you to patrol for half an hour of that." She looked around at the students. "Mr Weasley and Miss Clearwater, you two will take the first patrol. Mr Macmillan and Miss Parkinson, you will patrol for the second half hour. Mr Goldstein and Miss Abbott, you will take over from them and finally Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, you two will patrol for the final part of the journey." She glanced around at them one last time, offering them a few moments to ask any questions, before turning and leaving the compartment.

Hermione was still fuming about being partnered with Malfoy when she returned to her compartment and sat down next to Luna. The blonde girl turned to look at her, frowning slightly.  
"What's wrong Hermione? The Expiros around your aura aren't happy." As usual, Luna spoke in a very dream-like manner, but Hermione, Harry and Neville were more than used to her by now. They didn't even raise an eyebrow at her mention of Expiros, which were no doubt some other imaginary creature like the Nargles she so often spoke about.  
"Nothing really, I guess. McGonagall just assigned us partners from a different house to patrol with this year and I got stuck with Malfoy."  
"Malfoy?" Harry was horrified, and the others knew why; Malfoy's father was now a well-known Death Eater, currently serving a sentence in Azkaban. Hermione shrugged, not wanting Harry to go over the top about this, as she could sense he was about to.  
"We probably won't even talk to each other. I'm sure it won't be that bad, really." She forced a smile, hoping it looked more sincere than it really was.  
"How could they partner you with him?" Harry shook his head, clearly seeing through Hermione's façade.  
"Maybe they hope that you will be a good influence." The three looked round at Luna, who spoke as serenely as usual. She glanced at each of them, taking in their questioning glances, before elaborating. "It can't be easy for him to have at Death Eater for a father, and now that Lucius is in Azkaban, Draco probably doesn't know what to do for the best. I guess McGonagall and Dumbledore think you'll be able to keep him from doing anything stupid." She smiled at Hermione, and Hermione found herself smiling back despite the circumstances. That did seem like a logical explanation, although it didn't make the position any more desirable. Still, at least it would help her make the best of a bad situation.

Ron came back from his patrol not long after, and the group of five continued to talk about anything and everything, literally in the case of Luna. Finally, Hermione left the compartment and headed to the prefect carriage to find Malfoy so that they could do the final patrol. She was somewhat surprised that he was actually there, but then he always had taken his prefect duty seriously, even if he had abused his power somewhat last year when Umbridge had been in charge.

As expected, there was almost no interaction between the two, with the exception of Malfoy sneering at her when she arrived. They were completely silent as they patrolled, ignoring the curious glances they received from the other students who were more than a little surprised to see the 'Gryffindor Princess' with the 'Slytherin Prince'. At last, the train rolled to a stop and Hermione headed back to her compartment, slipped her robes on over her uniform and followed her friends off of the train. It sent a chill down her spine as she realised that she could now see the Thestrals, which had been invisible to her before now.

After the Sorting Ceremony, Welcoming Feast and Dumbledore's speech, Hermione led the first years to the Gryffindor tower and gave the password to the Fat Lady, who warmly welcomed them back for another year at Hogwarts. Once inside, she pointed the students in the direction of their dormitories before sitting in her favourite seat by the fireplace. Not long after, she was joined by Ron, who she reprimanded for not having fulfilled his duty as a prefect by guiding the first years, and Harry. They spent the evening talking about Dumbledore's speech; most importantly that Snape was now the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
"What happened to Dumbledore not trusting him to teach it?" Ron frowned. Harry shrugged.  
"I don't know. But hey, at least he'll be gone by the end of the year." He looked at the others, who were both giving him questioning glances. "The job's cursed. Quirrell died, Lockhart lost his mind, Lupin had to resign, Moody was kept in his own trunk while a Death Eater impersonated him and Umbridge got carried away. Literally!" He and Hermione let out a short laugh as they remembered the pink toad-like lady getting taken away by the Centaurs. "Personally, I wouldn't be upset if this was another death."  
"Harry!" Hermione scolded, frowning whilst Ron laughed. She shook her head. "It's one thing wanting him out of the school, but don't you think wishing his death is taking things a little far?"  
"Oh come on Hermione! Where have you been the last five years? Snape's a git!"  
"Still."  
Ron opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by Hermione fixing him with the same icy glare she had given the students outside their compartment on the train earlier that day. From then on, the conversation turned to the various classes they were taking until finally they went to their dormitories.

Hermione shut the door quietly behind her, pleased to find that her roommates were already asleep. She crept over to her bed, making almost as little noise as a mouse, and grabbed her pyjamas from her bag before heading into the bathroom. Once she was ready for bed, she went back into her room and put her uniform away, pulling out her diary before she settled herself into bed. She flicked her wand once and the curtains around her bed closer. Another flick, and the tip of her wand lit up slightly so that she could see to write in the diary.

_Are you awake?_

She waited for a while and was about to close the diary and put it away when the response arrived.

**Yes.**

_Me too._

**Well, obviously. I'd be pretty scared if you were writing in your sleep.**

She held back a laugh.

_How was your day?_

**Not bad I guess. It's good to be back, gets me away from my parents.**

_Don't you like them?_

**I like my mother. My father…**

He paused, and Hermione felt the need to prompt him.

_What about your dad?_

**He just… he wants to control my every move. I have to act a certain way, be friends with certain people, and do certain things. I can't just be myself, you know?**

She nodded, even though he couldn't see.

_That must be hard. He should accept you for who you are._

**Try telling him that. He has his ideals, and I have to follow them.**

_What if you don't?_

Another long pause followed, her diary-friend was clearly thinking hard about how to answer.

**Let's just say he's not above using Unforgivables.**

Hermione gasped, her eyes widening as her hand flew to her mouth. How could someone do that?

_The Cruciatus Curse?_

**Yes.**

She felt sick. How, HOW could someone use such a curse on their own son? She swallowed hard, taking a few deep breaths to calm her rage. Finally, she replied.

_At least you're back at Hogwarts._

**Yeah, I still have to act how he wants me to, he has his ways of finding out if I don't, but it's just nice to be away from him. I do worry about my mother, though I think her sister is more than capable of taking on my father if he did start on her.**

_That's good._

**Yeah.**

There was no more said on the matter; clearly he did not wish to share, and Hermione wasn't going to ask him to when it was clearly a sensitive matter. Instead, she turned the conversation to Dumbledore's speech.

_What do all you Slytherins make of Professor Snape becoming Defence teacher?_

**It's pretty cool. Maybe we'll actually learn something now.**

_To be fair, we learned loads with Professor Lupin._

**See, my peers would disagree. They would say the werewolf was too easy on us.**

_That's your peers, though._

**Well observed.**

_What was your opinion on him, then?_

**Honestly?**

She rolled her eyes.

_No, I want you to lie._

**Sarcasm isn't very ladylike.**

_Oh? And you are referring to ladies of which century?_

**Good comeback.**

_And can I assume from that you don't have one of you own?_

**Er, yeah.**

_Gryffindor Girl – 1  
Slytherin Boy – 0_

**Hush, you!**

_Only if you answer my original question._

**Fine, fine. I actually thought Lupin was a good teacher. Probably the best we've had so far.**

_That's not really saying much, considering._

**True. Umbridge was useless. I don't think I actually learned anything all year.  
Moody turned out to be a Death Eater under Polyjuice, didn't he?**

_Yep. Barty Crouch jr._

**Yeah. Lockhart… bit of a git really. I heard he ended up in St. Mungos?**

_You heard right. Backfiring spell._

**Haha! Poor him.  
And Quirrell… what actually happened to him?**

_Died._

**Seriously?**

_Yeah._

**Blimey, I thought that was just a rumour.**

_Nope, 100% true._

**Ah, can't say I'm sorry. He was just as much of a git as Lockhart.**

_But at least we were able to learn something. Lockhart knew bugger all._

**Yeah, but then we had Quirrell in first year. I bet even Lockhart could have taught first years something.**

_I wouldn't be so sure. Nothing in his books was his own._

**Nothing?**

_Nope. The only thing he really knew how to do was memory charms._

**Oh?**

_He found people who had done all those things, got them to recount what had happened, and then wiped their memories so they had no recollection of it._

**What a git!**

_Yeah. Pretty ironic that the memory charm is what backfired on him, though!_

**Haha! Thoroughly deserved!**

_Definitely!_

She smiled, then realised with a start how late it was.

_I'm going to get some sleep. Talk tomorrow?_

**Sure. Sleep well, Gryffindor Girl.**

_You too, Slytherin Boy._

**I…**

She cut him off.

_Don't start all that again! It's not clever to repeat your jokes._

**Mean!**

_Haha of course!  
Goodnight._

**Goodnight.**

She was still smiling as she put the diary away and snuggled under her blanket.


End file.
